


【二皇露尔】Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May

by LadySaazbaum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaazbaum/pseuds/LadySaazbaum
Summary: 蕾穆丽娜的双亲的故事，扎·扎兹巴姆伯爵友情提供视角。搬运自我的lofter，原发表于2015年5月29日。





	【二皇露尔】Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May

“我怀孕了，你这混蛋！这都是你的错。”

 

扎兹巴姆立刻支走了副官，独自留在等候室里，耐心地聆听下去。

露尔·恩沃斯，这位拥有深红长发与勾人蓝眸的美女秘书官在过去一年里都是皇帝陛下最热门的绯闻情人，看来，小道消息偶尔也有可信的一面。他在脑海中比对了一下恩沃斯与皇后陛下的气质，立刻明白了哪一位才是皇帝的真爱——虽然两位都是百里挑一的美人儿，但是与依然保持着少女般清纯的艾露西亚皇后相比，恩沃斯却有着超越自身年龄的韵味。如果不是事先看过人事资料，他绝不会相信这位干练、老成的女军官芳龄23，只比他们的皇帝陛下年长一岁。

扎兹巴姆对恩沃斯的过去略知一二，她虽然也是年纪小小就来到了瓦瑟，父母的身份却过于尴尬——是地球一方的官员；然而，陛下在还是皇太子的时候就格外垂青于她，安排她就读几乎只有贵族子弟才能入学的军官学校，又力排众议，任命她为自己的秘书官。他们之间的绯闻几乎从未断过，但是恩沃斯在宫中行走的时候永远昂首挺胸，目不斜视，大步向前；如果有人当面提起那些流言，她只会冷冷地一笑。恩沃斯拥有即便是在女性军人当中也极为傲人的纤细腰肢，这是她一直以来用以击碎那些“谣言”的最佳证据……直到现在。

自舰队离开瓦瑟，恰好过去了两个月。环境的骤然改变显然给了激情和冲动更多机会，而有人极为用心地利用了这一点。基尔泽利亚陛下在学生时代就对富有母性的年长贵妇充满兴趣，现在也是一样。扎兹巴姆回想起恩沃斯精致的脸庞和婀娜的身姿，简直不可思议，她的身上同时凝聚了军人的干练与母亲的温柔。无论是出现在堆满报告和地图的作战室里，还是摆着针线活儿与茶饮的会客厅内，都能轻而易举地勾勒出她从容指挥应对的模样。陛下固然年轻，但确实拥有一副好眼力。

更多激烈的对话从皇帝书房的门缝中传过来，扎兹巴姆微微一笑，竖起了耳朵。

 

“我希望你有及时服用避孕药，亲爱的露尔。”

“我吃了——但是它们不起作用！”

“太好了。我早就把它们都替换成了孕妇维生素。”

“什——你根本就是故意的，对不对？见你的鬼！”

一阵突如其来的沉默，然后是皇帝惯有的语气，傲慢中隐隐加入了一丝威严：“你想要袭击你的主君吗，露尔？”

哦，不。扎兹巴姆在心中叹息，他真应该抓住机会传授给这位尊贵的学弟一些正确的情话知识。基尔泽利亚皇太子总是与年过三十的女性约会，他完全被她们宠坏了……也难怪他总是冷落那位小鸟依人的娃娃脸皇后。这位自小失去了母爱的皇帝需要被人关怀，而非被人依靠。

“不，我想要教训一位不负责的情人。”恩沃斯毫不畏惧地回答。

“我真高兴，露尔，你终于肯承认我是你的情人了。作为奖励，我特别允许你挥下这一拳——唉哟！”

从这声惨叫来判断，恩沃斯真是一点情面都没留。扎兹巴姆玩味地摩挲下巴。他们相处的模式不像母子，更像姐弟——看来，随着年龄和经验的增加，皇帝陛下的口味还是有所长进的。

“对不起，露尔，请你原谅我……我有意欺瞒了你，我知道，我很自私。”扎兹巴姆想象陛下现在大约是拉着对方的手，虔诚地跪倒在其脚边，“那一晚，是我和上天打的一个赌。我知道这个手段卑鄙又无耻，可如果我不这样做，你永远也不会同意嫁给我。”

“你已经有了一位皇后，陛下。一位出身高贵、身家清白的皇后。”

“皇帝有权颁布和修改法律。我们的孩子会天生拥有Aldnoah之力，这是不容置疑的皇室血统，也没有人可以否认其生母的地位。”

“你在冒险激怒格林伍德家族和大半个朝廷，陛下。”

“那么他们只好自己想办法化解这份怒气了。”皇帝的声音骤然变冷，“我对皇后尽了应尽的义务，她却未能完成她的任务。我需要在上战场之前确保皇室血脉的延续，上天眷顾，最终是由我爱的女人来诞育我的长子。”

“可是你有考虑过我的感受吗，我亲爱的皇帝陛下？我的生活、我的工作、我的未来？我留在你身边，不是为了当一个地位尴尬的情妇，而是为了你的帝国——我本来是来打仗的，该死！基尔！”

 

又是一阵漫长的沉默。吻她，陛下，一个深情又温柔的吻。扎兹巴姆找了一把椅子坐下，好整以暇地翘起腿。用你全部的真情打动她，恳求她的谅解，如果有必要，就让你那双碧绿的眼睛盈满泪水……没有女人可以抗拒皇帝的魅力，这位尤其不能。露尔·恩沃斯是深爱着你的，陛下。若非如此，她绝对不会在盛怒的时候仍然下意识地对你使用“基尔”这个爱称。

“露尔，我亲爱的露尔。”皇帝柔声讲道，“我请求你相信我，露尔，相信你的皇帝，你的情人。如果你希望留在军队里，在你恢复体力之后，你当然可以继续这份工作……在更高的位置上。你会拥有自己的头衔和部队，每一个蔑视过你的人都将对你鞠躬行礼，老实地闭上他们的碎嘴。而我们的孩子，将会作为堂堂正正的皇室成员，作为我的继承人，拥有我能提供的最好的生活。我以皇帝的身份对你发誓。”

 

——真是漂亮的发言，陛下。扎兹巴姆在心里喝了一声彩，接着开始思考更为现实的问题：皇帝陛下做出了许多了不得的承诺，兑现承诺的工作中毫无疑问有不少会落到他的头上。在达到地球的这最后一点空闲时间里，他最好趁早开始着手准备。

又一个学弟要当上父亲了，他忽然意识到。库鲁特欧已经有了一个和他相貌极为相似的儿子，自己和欧蕾因的婚礼却要等到这场战争结束之后才有机会举行……真不像话。扎兹巴姆在心里笑骂道，一个两个都把我这个学长给比过去了。

然而他心甘情愿。欧蕾因是她那一届军校生中最优秀的，她不愿放过这个绝无仅有的机会——地球只有一颗，战争只会有一场。他尊重未婚妻的选择，他愿意多等一段时间。

如果陛下能在今年喜得皇子，他也愿意考虑把自己和欧蕾因未来的女儿许配过去。扎兹巴姆眯上了眼睛。

他又耐心地等了一会儿，书房的门才最终完全打开。露尔·恩沃斯以无可挑剔的仪容和礼节对他微笑：“扎兹巴姆伯爵阁下，陛下现在可以见您了。请随我来。”

只有非常仔细地观察，才能在那双明亮的海蓝眼眸周围找到一丝动情的痕迹。她当然已经发现了书房的门没有完全关严，却依然很好地维持住了镇定。扎兹巴姆也慎重地收起轻松的神色，立正脚跟，恭敬地对她行了一礼。

“恭喜您，夫人。”

她的脸猛地涨红了，几乎同她的头发一般娇艳。“扎兹巴姆伯爵。您是第一位献上祝福的，为此，我感谢您。”她冷静地回答，“但眼下不是谈论这件事的好时候——陛下正在等候您。”

“当然，是我懈怠了。”他客客气气地道歉，然后侧身走进了书房。基尔泽利亚皇帝陛下正心情很好地靠坐在他气派的龙椅上，展露出一个亲切异常的笑容。

“愿意打头阵降落地球吗，我忠诚的骑士？”

“乐意之极，陛下。”

 

 

 

FIN.

——————————————

多余的解释：

艾瑟出生于1999年9月20日，倒推回去，皇后应当是在98年12月间受孕的。我设定的剧情是二皇在99年1月率一小队战舰前往地球（月球上超时空门被地球军队关闭了走不通），出发后立刻与心上人生米煮成熟饭。本文发生在2月间，二皇尚未得知皇后已经怀孕的消息。

（ ~~我说他不知道他就是不知道，别问我有没有谒见室系统~~ ）

私设库兰出生在1998年7月，与斯雷因同年，略小6个月。

' _Gather ye rosebuds while ye may_ '出自Robert Herrick的诗篇《致少女》，意为“ _有花堪折直须折_ ”……这说的既是二皇，也是扎卿。

点上一支蜡烛（。


End file.
